Chase Potter & The Lake of Darkness
by Katie-Storm
Summary: Meet Chase. Chase Lillian Potter. James Sirius Potter's twin sister. During her fourth year at Hogwarts when the Tri-Wizard Tournament returns, she enters and is selected, but is there more to it than what meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a Harry Potter fanfic! Please read and comment! I always appreciate advice so keep it coming! Just so you know, the girl front and center on the cover is the main character. Love you all!_**

* * *

"I GOT MY LETTER!" Albus screamed, jumping onto my back.

"Good job Al! I really thought you were a squib for a second", I joked.

"Just you wait", James interjected. "I bet you that when ickle Albus gets up and the sorting hat is placed on his head, and the hat shouts squib!"

"What?" Albus asked scared, voice high.

"Hey!" Mum called, death-glaring us. "That's uncalled for!"

"Don't ruin our fun mum", I said, rolling my eyes.

"I swear those two are worse than Fred and George", she muttered to dad, who had just walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, casually slipping my wand out from it's designated place in my boot.

My wand is 10" Rowan with a phoenix feather core.

Pointing it towards James's food, I did a nonverbal spell, transfiguring his biscuit into a tarantula.

"Ahhh!" James screeched, jumping away from the table. "Chase! What did you do!"

"It wasn't me!" I exclaimed, slipping my wand back into my boot before putting my hands up.

"Yes it was! You did that same prank to Frank to get him back for hexing you!" James shouted back.

"Whose Frank?" Dad asked, interjecting.

"Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle's kid", James and I snorted at the same time, argument forgotten.

"Oh. In that case, good job Chase!" Dad chuckled.

"Harry!" Mum said throwing a glance towards dad that made me want to shrink back in my seat, even though I wasn't on the receiving end.

"Ginny!" He shot back in the same tone, making myself, James, Lily, and Albus, who had finished reading his letter, laugh.

"Okay, Ginny, can you take Lily and Albus and help him pack? I would like to speak with these two", dad asked.

"Sure", mum replied, picking Lils up and ushering Albus up the stairs.

"What's up?" I asked, munching on my toast.

"I have a surprise for you two", he grinned, pulling two humongous boxes out of the cupboard and handing them to us.

"What are they?" I asked, examining the box.

"Open them", dad chuckled.

Grabbing the wrapping and ripping the packages open as quickly as possible, James and I gasped.

Inside of both of our packages were the brand new Firebolts, but I also had something extra. A brand new set of quidditch gloves, goggles, and bracers.

"Thank you!" James and I exclaimed jumping onto our father.

"Why does Chase get something extra?" James playfully pouted.

"Because, this came in the mail for her this morning", dad answered, pulling out a letter from Hogwarts.

"What does it say?" I asked curiously.

"That you are the new Gryffindor quidditch captain!" Dad shouted.

James and I both hopped up, dancing around.

We had both gotten onto the quidditch team as first years, much to the dismay of everyone, and I became the seeker while James joined in as a chaser.

"So why are we packing today again?" I asked, looking back to dad.

"We're spending the rest of the summer at the burrow", he said, ushering us upstairs.

When James and I ran up to the huge, charcoal colored room that we shared, I grabbed my trunk from underneath my loft bed and quickly pulled out my five pairs of black skinny jeans, black boots, Gryffindor sweaters and white dress shirts, and some muggle clothing for Hogsmeade.

Admiring myself in the mirror, I grinned. My golden eyes were shining beneath my dirty blonde hair.

Using my metamorphagus powers, I changed my hair a shade lighter so it shined against my pale skin.

Perfect.

Putting my clothes, as well as my new quidditch gear in my trunk and closing it, I turned to James, who was holding his cat, Socks.

So original.

"Where's Faux?" James asked turning around the room.

Faux is my falcon, named after Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's pet phoenix. Faux is a dark brown with a white belly.

Even though only toads, owls, and cats are allowed at Hogwarts, after begging, Faux was allowed to come with me.

"I sent him to the Weasley's with a letter, telling him to stay there", I replied, carrying my stuff down the steps and towards the fireplace where dad and mum were waiting with Lily and Albus.

"Ready?" Dad asked.

After grabbing some floo powder, soon Albus, Lily, James, and mum were off. Right before I went to grab powder, dad pulled me aside.

"I have one more thing for you", he said, pulling out a cloak. My eyes immediately widened.

"Is that..?"

"It is", he nodded, throwing it around my shoulders, removing me from sight.

"Woah..."

"I'm passing this down to you, with the expectation that you will take care of it. Rumor has been going around at the ministry lately and as Head of The Aurors Office, I know it's truth. I can't tell you right now what I'm talking about, but I want you to know that I support you and James entering."

"Does this mean your going to die? Cause in the Deathly Hallows story, the parent dies when he gives it to his kid", I said awkwardly.

"No. That was just that particular instance."

"Um. Okay", I said, putting the cloak in my trunk and grabbing floo powder. "The Burrow!" I shouted.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a flash of blue hair before I was enveloped in a hug.

"TEDWARD!" I exclaimed, hugging him back.

"Teddy, or Edward. Stop calling me Tedward", Teddy laughed.

"Hello Chase!" Molly shouted, walking over and giving me a bone-crushing hug.

After being released, I turned to everyone who was standing around watching our family arrive.

Teddy Lupin, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron with Rose and Hugo, Uncle Charlie, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina with Fred and Roxanne, and then our Grandparents.

"Looks like it's a full house", James commented, moving over to me.

"And Bill and Fleur will be here later", Mrs. Weasley added proudly. She didn't like us calling her Grandma and kept telling us to call her Molly for some reason but I kept to Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay! Rooming! George, your family is on the second floor. Ron, third floor. Ginny, your family and Charlie get the other half of the third floor. Teddy, Chase, James, fifth floor." Mr. Weasley said, motioning us towards the stairs.

"Woo! We have our own floor!" Teddy, my brother and I called out.

"Nothing funny, you hear?" Dad added.

"Twins against twincest", James and I stated firmly. While everyone started laughing, George just looked a bit sad.

"Fred and I used to say that..." He murmured, causing Angelina to place a gentle hand around him.

When we reached the top of the house, Teddy, James, and I walked into the room with four beds that we were sharing.

"Dibs!" I shouted, jumping on the bed next to the window. Looking around, I noticed Faux was already in the room. Cool.

"So Teddy? Are you ready to get your Hufflepuff arse handed to you in quidditch this school year?" I asked, grabbing my gear from my trunk.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, watching as I put on my gear.

"She means, that as the new Gryffindor quidditch captain, it is her responsibility to kick your but!" James announced and Teddy's mouth dropped open.

"No way!" He shouted.

"Yes way!" I shouted back, pulling out my badge to show him.

"I'm a seventh year but I've never gotten it you lucky girl", Teddy said enviously, sitting down by James.

"That's probably because you just started playing last year", James added.

"So whose up for a game?" I asked, grabbing my new broom and strapping on the gear.

"I'm game", Teddy and James said as we all raced through the burrow to get outside.

"QUIDDITCH OUTSIDE IN FIVE!" We screamed before running outside to the pitch in their yard.

Pretty soon, we had teams.

_Team 1:_

_Seeker: Chase (mua)_  
_Chaser: James_  
_Beater: Teddy_

_Team 2:_

_Seeker: Charlie_  
_Chaser: Dad_  
_Beater: George_

We didn't have enough people so I guess we have to go without a Keeper or the extra Chasers and Beater.

Once everyone was in position, mum walked out to referee the game.

"Go!" She shouted, wand up to her neck using the sonorus spell to project her voice.

Zooming around the makeshift field, I scanned for the snitch.

-oOo-

"I can't believe you beat me!" Charlie complained again while we were all seated at the dinner table. "A fourth year at that!"

"Your fourty-one Charlie. You can't expect to win everything anymore", George snorted.

"But I'm Charles Weasley!" Charlie exclaimed.

"And I'm Chase Lillian Potter. Gryffindor quidditch captain. Seeker. Girl with the blood of Charlie Weasley and Harry Potter, possibly the best seekers Hogwarts has ever seen. It's in my blood to be amazing", I shot back, realizing that sounded much more like a complement than I intended it to.

Everyone stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Your quidditch captain?" Bill asked, whom had arrived earlier with Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis.

"Yup!" I stated proudly.

"That's awesome!" A bunch of people exclaimed.

"So, are we doing school supplies tomorrow? I need some new black jeans for school", I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Jeans? I thought that the girls uniform had a skirt", Bill asked sharply.

"Have you ever tried running from Filch in a skirt? It sucks. I gave up on skirts before the first semester of year one ended", I snorted, making George laugh.

"Filch is still there? Shouldn't he be dead by now?" Charlie asked, earning a light slap from Mrs. Weasley.

After everyone finished eating, I retired upstairs to take a shower. When I had finished and entered my room, I sat on my bed, stroking Faux until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what do you think so far? Make sure to vote and leave a comment! I want lots of reads lol.**

**Also, if you have an OC character that you would like in the story, fill this out and message it to me! This offer will be up forever as I plan on adding new characters for each of the books.**

**This is the form:**

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_House:_**

**_Description:_**

**_Relationhip To The Main Character:_**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Chase! Wake up! We're going to Diagon Alley!" Albus yelled, jumping on my bed.

Turning onto my side, I looked over to see Faux watching me intently.

"I'm up Al", I said groggily, sliding out of bed in my running shorts and tank.

As soon as he left, I grabbed my coin pouch and slipped on a quidditch shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with my boots, and made my way downstairs, Faux perched on my shoulder, and my wand in my boot.

"Good morning", I greeted everyone.

"What's with the bird?" Bill asked, eyeing my falcon.

"This is Faux. He's like my owl for Hogwarts", I explained, nudging him to the point where he flew over and perched on top if Bill's shoulder.

An hour later, when everyone was up and ready for Diagon Alley, we all flooed there.

"Okay! Dominique and Albus are first years. Roxanne is a second year. Fred is a third year. Victoire is a third year. James and Chase are fourth years. Teddy is a seventh year. Split up?" Mr. Weasley asked.

At everyone's nods, we split into four groups.

Bill, Fleur, mum, and dad were going with Dominique and Albus to get their first year stuff, including wands, and dragging Louis and Lily with them.

Charlie, George, Angelina along with Fred and Roxanne were going to go get ice cream and their school stuff.

Hermione, Ron, Rose, Hugo, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley were all going to do who knows what.

All in all, it left myself, James, Teddy, and Victoire to do our own shopping.

Setting off with money in hand, we first stopped at Flourish and Bott's for our books.

Walking into the store, a non-pleasant sight met our eyes.

Draco Malfoy and his sons, Cormac and Scorpius Malfoy. Ich. Cormac is the same year as James and I and he causes problems right and left.

"Hello... Potters", he hissed.

Rolling our eyes, we continued moving but I was stopped when Cormac placed his greasy hand on my shoulder.

"You don't keep walking when I'm talking to you Potter", he said slowly.

"You don't touch me with out my permission... Malfoy", I replied icily, kicking him in the shin and removing his slimy hand from my shoulder as I kept walking.

His dad just stood there watching us sadly.

"So what books do we need?" I asked James as everyone split up to find the books they needed.

When we grouped back together, the boys went off to the quidditch shop while Victoire and I went to get our uniforms from Madam Malkins.

I got my black skinny jeans in place of the skirts. I hate those skirts.

Afterwards, we all grouped back together and headed towards the apothecary.

Snake fangs, goat guts, wolfsbane, oh my!

"Do you have a nice set of silver scales?" I asked the old man behind the counter. He nodded and pointed off in a random direction, never taking his eyes off of the book he was reading.

Rolling my eyes, I continued my search until I found the scales, which if you care, were not where he pointed to. Walking outside to wait for everyone else, I opened my backpack that Aunt Hermione put an undetectable extension charm on, and I placed my new belongings carefully inside.

"Hey Chase", Teddy said, sitting down next to me.

"Hello Tedward", I smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder. "So what's your plan for after school?" I asked.

"I was thinking about teaching at Hogwarts. McGonogall asked me if I'd possibly be interested in teaching transfiguration", he replied seriously, staring at me.

"Are you serious? You suck at transfiguration! I remember when you transfigured a duck into a carton of orange juice with feathers!" I exclaimed.

"No, I'm not serious. She would never give me that job. But how did you know about that incident?" Teddy asked befuddled.

"I was on the ceiling", I stated like it was an everyday occurrence. "So what do you plan on doing?"

"Maybe an Auror... Not quite sure yet", he said, pondering.

"Hmmm. That sounds like a good idea", I agreed.

"Hey guys! You ready?" James asked, running out of the store with Victoire on his trail.

"Yup!" I exclaimed, walking towards them with Teddy.

"Where to next?" Victoire asked.

"Dress robes", I answered. Vic let out a small girly squeal while I rolled my eyes and the boys groaned.

"Do we have to?" James asked tiredly.

"It says we need dress robes on our school list. Apparently there is an occasion that requires it this year", Teddy answered.

"Okay. You lads go wherever. I'll take Victoire", I said, leading the excited third year towards a dress shop in the corner of Diagon Alley.

"So what dress are you going to do?" Vic asked.

"I don't know. Probably something gray or black. What about you?" I asked back.

"Something light blue. Mum says that light blue colors looks good on me", she answered, looking through the dresses.

"Well go run around and meet me by the dressing room when you find something", I called, walking away.

As I looked through the shelves of dresses, I found something that caught my eye.

A floor length, black down with one strap that had a slit up the leg that went to about mid-thigh.

It was gorgeous.

After looking for a little while longer, I found a pair of black flats that would go well with the dress.

Why flats, you ask? Have you ever tried running around all of those Hogwarts stairwells in heels? Didn't think so.

Walking towards the dressing rooms, I saw Victoire waiting impatiently with a light blue strapless dress that faded into silver at the bottom.

Nice.

After we both tried on the dresses and I forced Victoire into flat shoes as well, we were on our way.

Once everyone made sure that they had everything for school, we all walked towards the ice cream shop.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, pulling my backpack off my shoulder to fish out a few galleons.

"Strawberry!" Victoire and James called out.

"Bertie Botts please", Teddy asked kindly. Ah, the ever-changing ice cream flavor.

"And you miss?" The lady asked, looking pointedly towards me.

"I'll have... Oreo please", I stated, pushing the galleons towards her.

Once we had received our magical ice cream, we all sat at a little table outside the shop and started minor conversation.

Everything was nice until we saw dad, mum, and everyone else approaching us.

"Everyone have everything?" Dad asked, eyeing our several bags that were by our feet while we were eating ice cream.

Yum.

"Yup" we all chorused. No one was going to say a word about the exchange in Flourish and Botts.

When we got back to the Burrow, I curled up on the couch in the middle of the living room and fell asleep, tired.

* * *

"Should we wake her up?"

"No. Let her sleep."

"But I want to sit on the couch!"

"So move her James"

I keep hearing these voices.

Why won't they let me sleep.

I need my sleep.

"Shut it you two. I'll get her." A new voice added.

Soon, I found someone picking me up and wrapping their arms around me supportingly. Making sure to keep my eyes closed, I felt the bumps in the persons steps.

When the person carrying me reached the top of the stairs, I opened my eyes slightly.

"Teddy..?" I mumbled, muffled against his shirt.

"Mhmm?" He replied, setting me down on my bed and pulling the covers over me.

"Thanks", I muttered, only half-awake.

"No problem", he replied, shutting the door behind him as he walked out.

When I woke up, it was early morning and Tedward and my lovely twin were both sleeping.

Rolling out of bed, I slid on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie along with a pair of converse, and quietly walked out of the bedroom with wand in hand.

Walking down the steps, I found myself faced with Bill, who was drinking something.

"Hello Bill", I mumbled, walking to the kitchen and bending down on my knees to look into the freezer.

"Who ate my fucking waffles", I muttered.

"Better not let Harry hear you talking like that", Bill chuckled.

As soon as I heard his voice I raised my head quickly, accidentally hitting it on the cabinets above.

"Shit", I mumbled, giving Bill a sheepish grin when he scowled at me.

"So what classes are you taking this year?" Bill asked me, waving his wand and making a box of waffles materialize out of thin air.

"Your a life saver", I whisper-shouted, grabbing the box and placing a couple in the toaster. "I'm taking... Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against The Dark Arts. That's all I have time for with quidditch practices and detention."

"Detention? You plan out detention like a class?" Bill asked amused.

"Well, I know for a fact that I always manage to land myself in loads of detentions, so why not pick an amount of classes that has homework to only accommodate for when I have time for it?" I shrugged. To my surprise, my uncle simply nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess that makes sense in a really weird way..." He said, snagging a waffle off of my plate. When he did so, I got a glance of his drink.

"Is that... Blood?!" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah... It's tasty" He answered, giving me a wry grin.

"Bro. Not cool", I said, shaking my head as I took a bite of my long-awaited waffle. When I'm hungry, nothing's going to ruin my appetite.

* * *

**So? What did you think? If your quick enough, in chapter five I plan on introducing the roommates so your character may be able to take that place!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Chase Lillian Potter and James Sirius Potter get down here now!", Mum roared.

"We can always drive a flying car there", I chirped cheekily, walking down the stairs with my backpack on my back and my trunk in hand. Faux was neatly sitting on my shoulder.

Dad and Uncle Ron suddenly found the floor rather interesting while Aunt Hermione was grinning.

"Let's go!" Mrs. Weasley called, gesturing the hers of us towards the fire place. We planned on flooing to Kings Cross.

One by one, our families went through until finally, myself, Teddy, James, Albus, Victoire, and Dominique, all stood in front of the Hogwarts Express.

Our siblings were all waiting back at the Burrow with Uncle Charlie.

As the train blew it's horn, we all turned to our parents. Mum was currently hugging James and Al was having a talk with dad. After giving mum a hug, James an I walked towards the train.

Weaving through all of the people in the corridors, finally, we found who we had been looking for.

"Derek!" I exclaimed as our trio entered a group hug.

"Chase!" He mimicked, sitting down and watching us put our trunks in the overhead compartment.

"How's Laura?" James asked, referring to Derek's little sister.

"Little Laura's fine. She's only got one more year before she's here at Hogwarts. Everyone watch out", he joked.

"So Derek, are you trying out for quidditch again this year?" I asked casually, signaling my twin not to say anything.

"I'm already on the team?" He asked in a confused manner.

"Everyone has to tryout again", James piped up, adding the the conversation.

"Since when?!" Derek shouted. "Why wasn't I told! Is it too late?!"

"No", I laughed. "Your the second one to know. James was the first. I'm the one who decided."

Watching his face going from confused to horrified was an enjoyable activity.

"You?!" He shrieked. "Show me the badge!"

Pulling out my badge that I had in the pocket of my shorts, I showed him my new captain badge.

"Awww yeah!" I shouted, breaking into a weird dance.

"Serious issues this one", Derek said to James before breaking out in dance with me.

* * *

"So, Mr. Derek McLaggen, how art thou?" I asked, sitting down on one of the side of the compartment whilst stroking Faux. We were about three hours into our train ride.

"Thou art well. Yourself?" He asked back.

"I'm fabulously spectacular", I replied.

Just then, James chose to wake up from his impromptu nap.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"Time to get yourself a freaking watch James", I replied.

"Were about thirty minutes away from Hogwarts my dear", Derek snorted.

"We should probably get changed", I suggested, standing up and closing compartment blinds. Stripping off my shirt, I slipped on my white dress shirt while the boys did the same.

The entire quidditch team changed in front of each other so I was already used to changing in front of them.

"So did you hear that Malfoy got knocked down from his position as captain for the Slytherin team?" I asked as I was unbuttoning my shorts an sliding on my black skinny jeans.

"He was?" James and Derek asked in shock.

"He was", I reaffirmed. Grabbing the Gryffindor color themed tie and v-neck sweater and slipping them on I turned to my bag to begin to look for my combat boots.

"So how was your summer Derek?" James asked, tying his shoes.

"It was decent", Derek replied. "Mum came down with a nasty cough that had her upping blood but after she went to St. Mungo's she was fine."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mum Derek", I added in, tying my shoes and sliding my wand inside my right boot.

"Thanks Chase", he replied, flashing me a smile that had my own falter. I had known through James that Derek had liked me since we were second years and I had even told him twice that I really wasn't interested, but he just wouldn't stop.

"Alright James! Check!" I called once he had put his uniform on.

"Your not wearing the cloak."

"It's not cold."

"It's part of the uniform Chase."

"Too bad James", I shot back.

Sighing in defeat, he moved on.

"Your wearing jeans. The girls wear skirts."

"Do you really want to bring that up again?" I asked, eye-brow raised.

I took his silence as a no.

"Your dress shirt is untidy", James added.

"The way I like it."

"Then I guess your fine", James sighed.

As we felt the train stop, we carried out belongings and dropped them all in the respective piles for the house-elves to take to our rooms.

Walking over to the carriages pulled by the thestrals, I patted one on the head before climbing onto the carriage.

James couldn't see them but I could.

As the carriages made their way towards Hogwarts, I pinned my quidditch captain badge onto my sweater as we talked about pranks to pull this year.

* * *

Watching the teachers up at the faculty table, I ran through the new teachers that had been introduced as well as the old ones.

_DADA - Professor Mason_

_Herbology - Professor Longbottom_

_Potions - Professor Slughorn_

_Divination - Professor Norman_

_Transfiguration - Professor McGonagall_

_Charms - Professor Flitwick_

_Flying - Madam Hooch_

_Care of Magical Creatures - Professor Pike_

The new professor for Defense Against The Dark Arts used to be an auror. I remember him visiting our house when I was young.

"Now! I have another announcement to make!" McGonagall shouted, quieting us. "You are all familiar with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Correct?"

No. Fudging. Way.

"This year, we will be welcoming Durmstrang and Beauxbatons back to our school, as the hosts!"

And the crowd went wild.

"Now, we are setting an age limit. You must be at least fourteen years of age to enter the tournament. I think this age to be wrong. That it should be seventeen, but the ministry has decided that fourteen is an appropriate age", She said.

The silence that ensued was deafening.

"Now, might I welcome Viktor Krum, headmaster of Durmstrang!"

As if on que, the Durmstrang students busted through the door, doing some sort of dance thingie with their metal poles that they carried around.

I waved politely to Viktor as he passed down the isle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and he gave me a small smile back before reverting to his cold scowl and sitting in one of the two extra chairs at the staff table.

"Now I would like to welcome Beauxbatons!" McGonagall said brightly.

As the blue-garbed students danced their way into the hall and took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, I couldn't help but be surprised. I saw a couple boys among them. I thought it was an all girls school!

After McGonagall finished her speech, I developed a large headache and excused myself from my seat.

Walking down the Great Hall while people stared, I stopped by the Gryffindor Prefect for this year to get the password before heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

A few people were in the hall already.

As I walked into the Gryffindor common room, I felt a sense of familiarity wash over me. This was home.

Running up the stairs, I noticed that I had one other roommate.

Sliding on a pair of boxers and a dinosaur tee-shirt, I passed out on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Liking it so far? Tell me! I'm one of those people who would probably be happy getting a traffic ticket just because it means someone wants to talk to me. Leave a comment!**

**_-_**

"Excuse me? Can you show me where the place for food is?" A thick Bulgarian accent asked me as I made my way down to the Great Hall.

Me being me, I was still dressed in boxers and my tee shirt with a graphic dinosaur on it. At least I had the sense to slip on some boots.

"Sure! I'm headed to the Great Hall now. What's your name?" I asked, turning to him.

"Nikolai", he replied.

"Nice. I'm Chase", I said yawning as we walked into the Hall.

There were barely any people inside and all of them were wearing their robes but oh well.

As we walked in, I parted ways with Nikolai, who I had deemed Nick, and I set off towards McGonagall who was seated next to Krum.

"Hey Professor. What's up?" I asked.

"The ceiling. Question, can you go one day where you actually abide by the schools dress code?" McGonagall asked sarcastically.

"No. Besides. My new friend Nikolai thinks my dinosaur shirt is awesome", I retorted.

"No he doesn't", McGonagall stated truthfully.

"Yes he does!" I said back, ignoring Krum who was silently laughing.

"Prove it then", she shot back, leaning back in her chair.

"Fine", I stated turning towards the Ravenclaw table where Nick was seated. "NIKOLAI! DO YOU LIKE MY DINOSAUR SHIRT?" I yelled across the hall.

All of the Hogwarts students just kept eating as they were used to my habit of screaming things in public, but the Durmstrang people looked back at me as if I'd grown a second head.

After a few seconds of Nick realizing I was talking to him, he stood up and shouted back.

"Yes! Dinosaurs go rawr!" He said in his weird accent. Lalala.

Turning back to Krum and McGonagall, I spoke to the Durmstrang headmaster.

"You have trained him well."

Grabbing my timetable from McGonagall, I enjoyed her expression as I hopped down the steps and towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hello lads!" I exclaimed, sitting down next to one of my friends, Nate Ross, who was with two other boys I didn't recognize.

"Hi Chasemus Maximus", Nate replied, grinning.

"Don't call me that", I growled.

"So would you like to meet these lads?" He asked gesturing to the two curly haired boys with bright blue eyes. More twins.

"Harry Moore. Seventh year", the one on the right introduced himself, holding his hand out.

"Daniel Moore. Seventh year", the one on the left introduced himself.

Shaking their hands, I focused on Nate.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"They both want to try out for the quidditch team. They want to know when try-outs are" he explained.

"I'm holding them on the pitch from six to eleven in the morning tomorrow", I said, shoveling eggs and toast down my throat.

"That early?" the twins asked shocked.

"Yeah. With the Tournament, we don't have that much time for practices. That reminds me. Is anyone entering for the Cup?" I replied casually.

I received a chorus of no's.

"Are you?" Nate asked worriedly. "People die in this tournament Chase."

"I know, and yes, I am entering", I finished, standing up and pulling a piece of parchment out from my pocket that I had written my name on.

Showing it to them, I sat back down. So will you guys help me spread the word about try-outs?

"Sure", they murmured.

"Well then, I'm going to get ready for class. See ya!" I called, walking out of the hall towards the side room where the cup was being held.

Looking inside, I saw that it was completely crowded and I decided to put my name in later when only a few people were watching.

Walking up the moving stairs, I ran to the portrait when I caught sight of the newest additions to the wall. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.

"I'll have to take Albus to meet them later", I muttered to myself.

Walking into the common room, I found James sacked out on one of the couches in front of the fire place.

Typical.

Since the sorting last night I haven't seen any if my relatives.

Running up the stone steps to the dorms, I ran in to see my roommate still sleeping.

Splendid.

Walking into the bathroom with my clothes in hand, I quickly slid into the shower to wash off all of the oils before I put on my jeans and white dress shirt.

Looking into the mirror, I turned my hair platinum blonde, making my eyes pop out.

After all of my clothing was intact, I made my way back outside where I sat down on my bed, looking at my timetable.

_Monday:_

_11:00 - 12:00_  
_DADA w/ Hufflepuffs_

_3:00 - 4:00_  
_Potions w/ Slytherins_

_7:00 - 8:00_  
_Astronomy w/ Ravenclaws_

_Tuesday:_

_11:00 - 12:00_  
_Charms w/ Hufflepuffs_

_3:00 - 4:00_  
_Herbology w/ Hufflepuffs_

_Wednesday:_

_11:00 - 12:00_  
_Transfiguration w/ Ravenclaws_

_3:00 - 4:00_  
_Potions w/ Slytherins_

_Thursday:_

_11:00 - 12:00_  
_Charms w/ Hufflepuffs_

_3:00 - 4:00_  
_DADA w/ Slytherins & Ravenclaws_

_Friday:_

_11:00 - 12:00_  
_Transfiguration w/ Ravenclaws_

_3:00 - 4:00_  
_Herbology w/ Hufflepuffs_

That's alot of free time.

Hopping up from my bed, I walked out of the dorm room and down the steps to see loads of people sitting in the common room chatting.

Pulling out my wand, I summoned and piece of parchment and a quill to me.

"What are you up to?" my twin asked, casually making his way towards me.

"Quidditch try-outs announcement", I answered, writing the times for tomorrow and sticking it on the bulletin board.

"So, my lovely sister, fancy walking to class with me?" James asked, walking towards the door with me.

"Depends. What class do you have first?" I replied.

"Charms. You?"

"I've got DADA. Looks like your on your own", I sighed.

"See you later then?" He shrugged.

"Yup!" I replied, popping the 'p'.

Walking off in the direction of the Defense room, I noticed several groups of the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students moving around in their own secluded groups.

I guess they're afraid to be on their own.

Once I entered the classroom, I looked around for anyone I knew.

Nobody. Damn.

Taking a seat in the middle of the classroom, I waited for the uneventful period that was soon to ensue.

**-oOo-**

Climbing the stairs towards the Great Hall, I put my face into my hands.

That was possibly, the, most dreadfully boring astronomy lesson. EVER.

Walking inside, I sat down at the Gryffindor table across from James and Derek.

"Hello boys", I groaned, shoveling pineapple onto my plate by the block.

"Hi Chase", they replied just as tiredly.

"There's so much homework!" I complained. "Professor Mason assigned me a three foot long paper on horcruxes due thursday."

"You can always get dad to do it", James joked. Rolling my eyes at him, I was silenced by McGonagall.

"Students! Faculty! Please welcome our Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Head of the Aurors office, Mr. Harry Potter!" She called, as the doors opened, revealing the two men.

"Dads here?" James and I asked, flipping to each other expectantly.

"Your twin speech... Is like.. Creepy", Derek commented.

"Hello all. It is a pleasure to be here and to announce that myself, along with Mr. Potter, who will be in charge of security, are here to help with the tournament. Mr. Lee Jordan, who will be arriving tomorrow, will be commentating the event. Thank you, and enjoy your meal", he finished, leaving everyone applauding.

"Thank you Mr. Shacklebolt. Now, can I get our Quidditch captains up here? They will be announcing tryouts", McGonagall said, sitting down on her seat to make room.

Standing up confidently, I made my way up to the podium with the other captains.

Nick Paul, the Slytherin captain, was the first to move up to the podium.

"Slytherin tryouts with be held Wednesday from eleven until three in the afternoon", he said shakily, walking down and back to his seat.

Stepping up next, I addressed the Gryffindors.

"Gryfindors! Tomorrow morning from six until eleven. Make sure you have all of your gear and you are ready to play. Quidditch is not a sport for people who get upset over broken nails", I finished, stepping down and returning to my seat.

After Niall Marcus, the Hufflepuff captain, and Michael Downs, the Ravenclaw captain had spoken, the meal resumed.

Occasionally, I would catch the Durmstrang boys throwing a glance my way but I decided to ignore it.

After dinner, I retreated up to the common room and changed into my athletic pants and a tight black shirt with my hoodie over it.

I'm too lazy to get up tomorrow morning for tryouts and change so I'm just wearing my clothes to bed.

Walking downstairs into the common room, I laid down on the floor next to James and Derek as we got started on our homework.

**_-_**

**So what do you think? Please comment! I don't know how my writing is if you don't tell me!**

**P.s. 35 reads? I'm jumping!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just so you guys know, the layout of the castle and surrounding area is the same as in the Xbox 360 game 'Harry Potter and The Order of The Phoenix'. Very fun game. I completed it in two days lol so I can still run around the castle!**

**Be sure to check out my casting list! Everyone on there is on the quidditch team and then Chase is the girl on the front cover..**

**_-_**

Dragging myself out of bed slowly, I slid on my black quidditch boots.

At least I was still wearing my practice clothes.

I had gotten up at four for the tryouts that start at six so I would have time to eat breakfast.

I'm just that friggin slow. Deal with it.

Walking down the stairs that led into the common room, I saw James, Derek, and Albus waiting for me.

"Hey guys. What's Al doing up?" I asked, shrugging my backpack over my shoulder as we walked out of Gryffindor Tower.

"He wants to watch", James shrugged.

"Hey Albus, what's your first class today?" I asked once we were in front of the Hufflepuff tower portrait.

"Flying with Madam Hooch", he answered proudly, glad to be part of the conversation. "Hey Chase? What are we doing here? Are we visiting Teddy?"

"Nah bro. We're getting breakfast", I answered, walking past their portrait and in front of one that had a fruit basket.

"Hey Albus", James said, pushing him forward. "I want you to slightly tickle the pear okay?"

As Albus moved forward to do so, his eyes widened in shock when the portrait opened, revealing the kitchens.

"Woah!" He gasped.

Thank Merlin for the Marauders Map. Dad gave it to us when we were first years. James and I have completely memorized it.

We'll probably end up giving it to Lily or Albus when we graduate.

Leading the way inside with Derek at my tail, I walked through the throngs of house elves that were busying themselves with preparing the meal for this morning.

"How may I help you four", a small elf asked, showing us to chairs at the bar of a kitchen.

"Can we get a few apples and scrambled eggs for each of us?", I asked. When the elf kindly nodded, I smiled. "Thank you Dory."

After she set the food in front of us, we dug in, finishing within a few minutes.

"Thank you very much!" We all called as we exited the kitchens.

Walking out into the courtyard of the school, I could just barely see the sun starting to rise over the trees.

Checking my watch, it said it was five twenty-one.

As we walked down the path and onto the quiddith pitch, I sent Derek and Albus off to set out the school brooms on the grass for students who didn't have their own.

"Hey James! Help me with the trunk?" I asked, picking up one side of the hefty trunk that held the quaffle, bludgers, and the snitch.

"Sure", he called, picking up the other side and carrying it with me to the center of the field.

"Should we get changed?" Derek asked, walking over to James and I.

Sure, McGonagall told me that I need to make all of the team tryout again, but let's be honest. That's not going to happen.

I am content with the team I have now.

The only three positions we need are replacing a chaser and two beaters. All three players were seventh years and left last year.

"Yeah. Let's go change", I decided before turning to Al. "Hey Albus. You know Nate Ross and Derek McLaggen, right?"

"Yeah. They come over every summer", Albus replied.

"If they get here before the boys and I are done changing, can you tell them to come put their uniforms on please?" I asked. "And send everyone here to tryout up into the Gryffindor stands."

Running towards the team room, I stripped down as I was walking up the stairs so that when I reached my locker area, all I had to do was slip my uniform on.

After I got the clothing and boots on, I grabbed my protection padding and started strapping it in place.

Running back down with the rest of the lads, I saw Albus directing a group of sixth or seventh years towards the pitches.

"Anyone been giving you trouble Al?" I asked ruffling his hair. As he made a twisted expression at my actions and moved away, he put his hair back in place.

"Not really. The Gryffindor stands filled up so I sent everyone else to the Ravenclaw stands", he shrugged.

"That's cool. Do you want to hang out in the pitches until we start?" I replied, sending him off.

Once he was gone, James approached me, holding my broom and tossing it over to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked questioningly.

"Them", I answered, nodding my head towards the large cluster of people making their way to seats up high in the pitches. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the people were wearing large fur coats and red.

"Durmstrang", Derek affirmed, walking up by us with Nate next to him.

"Alright guys. So looking around, there are about forty people here to tryout for three places on the team. We have a lonnngggg day ahead..." I groaned.

Everyone else sighed.

"Okay... James an Nate. You two are chasers. I'll give each of you about fifteen people. Derek, you'll be protecting the hoops. I'll take the rest of the people. Why don't we get everyone doing laps to see them flying, then we can break out the balls. Sound good?" I asked, mounting my Firebolt as everyone else summoned their brooms and followed me up as we flew in front of the pitches.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to tryouts!" James yelled.

"The first thing that you need to understand, is that we only have three positions to be filled and there are thirty-eight of you here to tryout", Nate continued.

"Therefore, not all of you are going to make it on the team. Are we clear?" Derek shouted, receiving affirming screams.

"Okay. I want all years to line up in separate lines down on the field!" I ordered, flying in a quick semi-circle around the field.

Lowering myself to the ground, I signaled Derek to head off towards the hoops to get warmed up.

"First, second, and third years with me!" James called, moving towards an area where ten broomsticks were laying on the ground.

"Fourth, fifth and seventh years with me!" Nate added. What? He just skipped sixth years.

Turning to the one guy left standing, I grinned.

"Looks like your with me", I said cheerfully, handing him a broom.

"Yup", he smiled back.

"What's your name?" I asked as I looked around, seeing Albus run around handing out brooms.

"Caleb Marcus", he replied, mounting his broom to join me where I was currently hovering about thirty feet off the ground.

Looking at Caleb, I felt a familiarity. Caleb had a lithe build and bright green eyes with bleached brown hair.

"Your Niall and Flint Marcus' younger brother", it hit me.

"Yup", he said popping the 'p'.

"Okay", I continued. "Your brothers are the seventh year Hufflepuff beaters so I expect you have some experience with quidditch. I want you to fly around the arena five times so I can see your speed then we can try shooting with the quaffles", I decided, nodding to my self.

"What about trying me as a beater?" He asked confused.

"You don't have the build for it. Beaters should be a lot more muscular than you are. Now go!" I shouted, sending him off.

As Caleb zoomed around the arena, I collected the quaffle from the quidditch trunk and flew over to Derek.

"Oi! McLaggen!" I called, grabbing Derek's attention.

"Yeah?" He shouted over the wind from being so high up.

"I- mmmph", I called back, only to get blown in the face by a clump of my dark blonde hair.

Cursing my hair out in my head, I quickly closed my eyes and imagined my hair chin length and... bright red only to imagine it that color.

I'm not talking about being a ginger. I mean the crayon color of red.

Grinning, I opened my eyes and from Derek's nod of approval, I guess it worked.

"Nice metamorphagus action there Chase. Looking good", he teased.

Rolling my eyes, I continued what I had been saying previously.

"I'm going to have my current top candidate for our chaser position shooting at you so be ready", I said, turning towards Caleb, who was approaching me after finishing his fifth lap.

"All done!" He exclaimed, grabbing the quaffle from me as I extended it to him. "Nice hair by the way."

After watching Caleb shoot for awhile and Derek deflect, I gave him the challenge to make ten consecutive goals before coming to find me.

Flying around up in the sky, I noticed that Albus had left for his lesson.

Good boy.

Watching James and Nate handle their groups, I grinned at the amount of patience they possessed.

Both of the lads had gotten several girls in their group who by the look of it, were only there to watch boys.

I even saw one girl who kept intentionally falling off her broom so Nate would catch her.

There's a reason that I am the only girl involved in quidditch at Hogwarts. All of the teams are completley male except for Gryffindor cause of me.

I'm special!

Rolling my eyes, I turned to look towards the pitches where the Durmstrang boys were distracting a couple of the players doing laps by throwing pebbles at them.

Time for that to stop.

Flying over towards the Bulgarian natives, I hovered right in front of the pitch.

"I would appreciate it if you lads would stop distracting the competitors", I growled.

One of the lads had the audacity to pretend he didn't speak english.

Turning directly to him, I spoke again.

"Вижте, аз се толерират вие ни гледате в нашите практики за тази сутрин, но трябва да разберат, че ако ще да се отвлече вниманието на нашите играчи, аз ще ви помоля да напуснете. Ясен ли съм?" I repeated coldly.

_"Look, I have been tolerating you people watching us at our practices for this morning, but you need to understand that if you are going to distract our players, I am going to ask you to leave. Am I clear?"_

Each of the Durmstrang students look at me like I had grown a second head.

"Thank you for listening", I replied to myself, flying back to monitor the progress of the team.

**-oOo-**

"So we know who we are adding?" Nathan asked, wolfing down his sandwich.

At my nod, I replied.

"Caleb Marcus as our new chaser and Harry and Daniel Moore as our beaters", I said as everyone nodded.

Standing up to leave now before lunch officially ended and the masses were trying to leave at the same time, I started walking towards the doors to the great hall with James and Derek at my sides.

Suddenly a cold, slime-filled voice filled my ears.

"Where are you going Potter?" Cormac hissed.

"Um, I don't know? To get a shower?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your a freak and you don't deserve to be captain", Cormac spat. "You and your stupid father."

Oh. So that's what this is about. He's jealous. But what was that about my father?

Gripping my wand that was in a holster on my thigh that Uncle George had given be for a back-to-school gift, I turned to Cormac.

"What was that Malfoy?" I asked coldly. By now the entire Great Hall was silent and watching. Even the teachers were staring expectantly, waiting for the outcome.

Dad, the minister of magic himself, and the headmaster of Durmstrang as well as the headmistress of Beauxbatons were watching, wondering where the argument had come from.

"I. Said. Your. _Stupid. Idiotic. Father_", Malfoy insulted as he slowly slid his wand out of his robes, probably hoping I wouldn't see.

"Don't", James murmured, placing his hand on my slender shoulder.

As soon as Malfoy's wand was out far enough that I had a viable excuse for self defense, I shook myself out of James grip and slid my wand out of it's holster.

"Diffindo!" I shouted, making Cormac Malfoy soar through the air towards the staff table and land with a satisfying crack on the stone floor.

Hearing loud applause from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables, I raised my head proudly until I saw McGonagall's expression.

I'm in deep shit.

**-**

**So what did you think? Remember to comment!**

**Also, I would like to give. Shoutout to secret_ninja who was my inspiration to write this story. Not the idea, but for the fact that if she can get up and write seven books, I can get off my lazy arse and write at least one.**

**To answer any questions, I will be writing this series in the order of 4, 5, 6, 7, 1, 2, 3.**

**As always. Read, Comment. Vote.**

**And don't forget to send me your character ideas!**

**(This chapter is 2,157 words long!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Well that was fun. On month later, I had accomplished five things with the help of James and Derek.

_1 - I put my name in the Goblet. Like a me._

_2 - I finished the one month of detentions with McGonagall for diffindoing Malfoy's arse across the Great Hall in front if everyone._

_3 - Quidditch was still going strong. The twins Harry and Daniel Moore were chosen as the beaters, and Caleb Marcus was selected as our chaser. Strong team._

_4 - The Bulgarians started avoiding me for some reason when I went o talk to them but for the rest of the time they were stalking me wherever I went. Bros are like freaking stalkers._

_5 - Beauxbatons still don't like me. I don't really know why but I over heard some girls saying I am unfeminine. Well screw you too._

Walking over the suspension bridge towards the main tower, I tightened the wand holster strap on my thigh.

Humming to my self quietly, I reached the other side of the bridge and walked into the stone tower of Hogwarts that opened up into a large hallway that led to the Great Hall.

As I entered the hallway, I noticed that pretty much everyone else was already in the hall waiting in darkness and the Goblet of Fire was resting were the faculty table usually was.

Sitting down casually next to James and Derek who had saved me a seat, I turned to McGonagall who stood up.

"Now that Miss Potter has decided to join us-"

"Love you too MG!" I yelled, getting a few disapproving glares.

"As I was saying", McGonagall continued, "Is that in a few minutes when the fire turns red, we will have our three champions. If your name is called, I ask you to please stand and make your way into the trophy room where we will discuss your next move. Thank you."

After waiting in silence for a few more minutes, the goblet suddenly burt into red flames and a burnt piece of parchment flew out of the fire that McGonagall caught.

"Our Durmstrang champion... Nikolai Krum!" She yelled out, causing me to snap my head up.

He's Krum's kid?! Like... Dad's friends kid? What 'tis this fuckery?

As cheers erupted from all tables, Nick made his way up to the staff table, shook MG's hand, and then made his way into the trophy room.

Soon after, a second piece of parchment flew out of the cup.

"Our Beauxbatons champion... Logan Mikalen", She shouted. Several cheers erupted from the Beauxbatons section but everyone else looked around wildly.

Yup. So far he's a nobody.

Watching a surprisingly tan and muscular looking boy with messy brown hair stand up from the table and stumble towards Mcgonagall, I couldn't shake the feeling that this guy was going to die some kind of horrible tragic death.

Oh well.

"Now, for our final champion", McGonagall shouted as the final piece of parchment flew out of the fire.

"Chase Potter!"

_Well shit._

**_-oOo-_**

"The first task will be in precisely two months. That is one week before the Yule Ball. You may go", Mcgonagall said, dismissing us.

Running up the stairs as fast as possible, I opened the door that led from the Great Hall to the trophy room only to see that all of the food had been cleaned up. Darn.

Running a hand through my scarlet hair with gold streaks in it, (color of the week), I sighed and started the walk towards the great staircase.

Upon my entry into the common room, I found James, Derek, Victoire, Fred, Roxanne, Albus, Dominique and Teddy all sitting on the floor waiting for me.

"Teddy? Roxanne? What are you guys doing in here?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

Teddy's a Hufflepuff _prefect._

Roxanne's a Ravenclaw.

I'm pretty sure they shouldn't be in the Gryffindor common room.

"Your gonna die!" Dominique wailed, throwing her arms around my waist. I looked up wildly at the rest of them.

"Who said I was going to die?" I said casually. Quite honestly, I didn't care.

Victoire sighed and moved forward to pick her little sister up and place her on her lap.

"We've been over this Dom. Chase isn't going to die", she sighed before mouthing, 'I'm taking her to bed. Be right back'.

As soon as she disappeared up the stairs, everyone enveloped me in a large hug.

After the hug, we all sat down and chatted a bit and after casting a silencing charm on the cards, we started a game of exploding snap.

Early in the morning, Teddy and Roxanne got up, deciding to leave, and climbed out of the portrait hole leaving Derek, Victoire, James, Fred, Albus, and myself.

"Alright guys. I'm going to bed because I have a feeling I'm going to have to deal with alot of thick people tomorrow", I said, climbing up to my feet and walking up the stairs that led to the dormitories.

Setting myself down on my bed, I fell asleep.

**_-oOo-_**

Waking up, the first thing I became aware of was that there was someone above me. Gradually opening my eyes, I was met with a pale girl with brown eyes and short black hair.

"Hello! I'm Lexxi Kirk! How are you?", she said brightly.

"Tired", I grumbled, rolling over in my bed.

"Well okay then", she snorted flippantly, moving towards the bathroom.

After the water started running, I decided I was safe and made my way towards my trunk that rested by the window.

I had a great view of the owlrey and the Forbidden Forest.

As I lifted out my clothes for the day from my trunk, I took a deep breath, preparing for what the day would bring.

**_-oOo-_**

"Hello Chasemus Maximus", a familiar voice called.

Cringing for the worst, I turned to face long-time ex-bff, Danny Paul. Sixth year.

"Hi..." I replied, moving back a few inches when he entered my personal bubble.

"Listen, about what I did... I'm sorry", he said slowly, running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

My eyes hardened.

"No your not", I replied coldly, shouldering past him to get to transfiguration on time.

This was the seventh person who I had known who walked up to me today, begging for forgiveness.

I'll bet you money that they just wan't to be on my good side for if I win the tournament and get all of the fame and money.

Bunch of slags if you ask me...

Last year... Well let's just say I don't want to relive those memories..

Walking into the transfiguration room, I sat down in my usual place next to Derek and James, waiting for McGonagall to start the class.

"Good afternoon students. I expect that your transfiguration essays were completed?" McGonagall tutted as she waltzed into the room.

Let the groaning ensue.

Turning to Kylie Evans, I smiled. Kylie is my bffwbmb, or Best Friend Forever Who Brings Me Bread. What can I say? I've got a fetish.

"You wouldn't have happened to-" I started but was cut off by her pulling a scroll out of her bag.

"Here you go bitch", she smirked playfully, passing it over towards me.

"Thanks whore", I grinned back at her.

Now that's friendship. We can call each other the biggest slags in the universe and we just joke it off.

All in all, the lesson was...well honestly I wasn't listening.

I spent my time writing out the quidditch practice schedule because even after a moth of being in season, I still hadn't done it. Ich.

By the end, it looked like this.

**_Monday, Wednesday, Friday_**

**_6:00 am - 8:00 am_**

Awww yeah. I accomplished all of that in an hourlong lesson.

Watching one of the Ravenclaws in the front of the room, his poofy hair was to good to ignore.

Silently focusing on his hair, I cast a wandless, silent, transfiguration spell.

Needless to say, I felt like collapsing from the mental copacity it took to do the spell afterwards, but his hair that was turned into raven feathers was a happy result.

Smiling, I laid my head down on the desk, waiting for class to be over so I could spend the rest of my day laying in the grass of the Transfiguration Courtyard.

That sounds nice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait. _WHAT?!_" I shrieked.

"Chase! Calm down! Your being unreasonable!" Charlie asked, gripping my shoulder.

James was staring just as wide-eyed at him as I was.

Charlie had said earlier today to bring the invisibility cloak and meet him in the Forbidden Forest nearby where the thestrals hang out.

Doing what he said, I brought James with me.

When we had arrived, the sight that met my eyes was awe inspiring.

There were about nine teams of ten people, each with a different magical creature.

**Sphinxes**

**Acromantula**

**Dragon**

**Giant snake thingies**

**There was even a fucking unicorn**

_Hooolllyyyy_ shit.

Looking at all of the creatures, I turned to Uncle Charlie with wide golden eyes.

"Your telling me that we each have to fight three of the creatures?" I asked.

"Yes Chase. That's what I'm here for. I'm one of the most experience tamers and we brought one of the rarest dragons. The Romanian Longhorn", he said pointing to it.

Glancing towards it, I shivered.

The Romanian Longhorn was a humongous dragon with black leathery scales and spikes everywhere.

No matter what, I do not want to get that dragon for one of my three creatures.

"Well, you two best be getting off to your dormitories. The first task is tomorrow", Uncle Charlie finished, pushing us off towards the castle.

Pulling the invisibility cloak over James and I, we walked towards the castle and up into Gryffindor Tower.

Once inside the portrait, James and I hugged and then each separated and ran upstairs to get some sleep.

**_-oOo-_**

"Fuck this shit", I muttered, sitting at the table the next morning in the Great Hall.

"Fuck dragons. Fuck unicorns. Fuck people", I said bitterly, sitting next to James and across from Derek and Kylie.

"I don't know why, but fucking a dragon sounds really uncomfortable", Nathan Ross added walking over to join our group.

"You shouldn't use that language!" Harry and Daniel Moore shouted at Nate and I, squishing themselves into the extra seats available.

Everybody turned look and I ducked my head, hair turning crayon red again. I don't really know why, but I really like that color.

As everyone turned back to their food, I pushed my scrambled eggs around on my plate.

"C'mon Chay" you need to eat to keep your strength up", James said, piling toast onto my plate.

"Make me", I muttered rebelliously.

Even though I made the threat, I started eating anyway because I knew he was right.

"Ms. Potter, please come with me", McGonagall asked, with Professor Longbottom and Professor Mason behind her.

"M'kay", I answered, standing up and following her as she led me out of the hall.

I smiled as a chorus of 'GOOD LUCK' followed me.

See, unlike my emotionally distraught father, as mum jokes about him, I am very, _very_ well liked at school.

I'm the witty, sarcastic one.

Following the teachers, they led me outside of the Great Hall and to the second floor corridor where Krum and Nikolai were waiting.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, I started talking.

"So what are we waiting for?" I asked, looking around.

"Madam Dellean and the Beauxbatons champion", both Krums answered at the same time, making me giggle slightly.

"Tso hau iz your mum", The Bulgarian Headmaster asked.

"She's fine. She was very excited to hear that she was going to get to see you", I answered.

"Ginny ist comzing here?" He replied, confused.

"From what I've heard, the entire family is coming", I answered, rubbing my hands together nervously.

After a few more minutes of silence, Logan Mikalen and Madam Dellean tarted approaching and McGonagall turned to me, whispering quietly.

"Beat them into the ground Potter", she growled.

Turning to her wide-eyed, I nodded slowly.

Competitive streak much?

After the Beauxbatons people reached us, we started towards the arena that we would be completing the first task in.

Standing back by Logan and Nikolai as the Minister along with Lee Jordan, the commentator, the three of us watched as all of our Heads exchanged friendly comments with each other.

Well, other than the Headmistress of Beauxbatons. She seems to have a stick up her arse that just can't be removed.

After all of the people led us to the arena, that was apparently use for the last Tri-Wizard tournament also, clothes were thrown at us and we were directed as to where we could prepare.

**_-oOo-_**

Damn. I don't know if this outfit is supposed to be that fitting, but I look amazing in it.

We all had the same shirts that our school used last time.

I had the Hogwarts crest with POTTER on the back, and a pair of black skinny jeans with a wand holster that they supplied, and this black robe/cloak thing with the Hogwarts crest and yellow stripes down the center.

Apparently I can't use my own holster.

Nikolai's got this cream shirt with the red Durmstrang emblem on his shirt front, and a pair of black pants.

Logan's got a silver-blue shirt with white pants and a blue jacket.

No one looks as good as me!

Changing my hair to a jet black color, I put bronze, blue, scarlet, gold, green, silver, and yellow highlights for pride for the whole school.

Woot!

As I walked out of my personal area in the tent, I watched with amusement as Nikolai tried to fit into his shirt that was too small for his broad shoulders.

Whipping out my wand, I cast an enlargement charm, making it fit him.

"Better?" I asked, grinning.

At his nod, he looked at me questioningly.

"What happened to your hair?" He asked. Praise Merlin for making him speak fluent English. I don't think I can take that accent much longer.

"I'm a metamorphmagus", I answered, changing my hair to a random color before changing it back to my Hogwarts hair.

His eyes widened and he picked up a clump of my hair, examining it closely.

"Ummmm..."

"Sorry!" He said, stepping back.

After Logan, the pre-madonna with high-quality clothing, walked into the area, Kingsley, Lee Jordan, dad, Charlie, and a few other people I didn't recognize cane into the room.

"Okay. Champions gather around", Kingsley spoke up, pulling out a bag.

As we all moved into a tight circle, he opened the bag.

"In this bag, are nine slips of parchment with numbers on each one of them. Each number represents one of the nine magical creatures we have brought. Each one of you will select three numbers and fight those three creatures. Am I clear?" He asked, moving each of us to nod.

"Now. One more thing", Lee added. "Each of your three opponents are guarding a gem. You must collect all three gems to get the clue for your next task."

As Logan moved to jump in front and pick his three numbers, Nikolai pushed him away and stuck his hand inside.

One by one, his three numbers were pulled out, revealing three magically drawn creatures. I recognized two as a Graphorn and a Manticore, but the third was unknown to me.

After Nikky, Logan moved up and I didn't even bother to try and stop him.

He may be a prat, but he's a six foot four prat.

I'm only five foot six.

As Logan pulled out his pieces, I saw a sphinx, a fwooper, and a unicorn.

Reaching my hand inside of the bag I pulled out my opponents.

An acromantula

An ashwinder

And a Romanian Longhorn

_Well shit..._

**-**

**_Ready for the next chapter? I'm posting these both at the same time because let's be honest. It would just be horrible for me to leave you guys with that ending... So I'll leave you guys with one thought._**

**_Like Father, Like daughter._**

**_LET'S KICK SOME TRI-WIZARD ASS!_**

**_P.S. I'll go ahead and post the definitions of each of the magical creatures in the next chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Definitions As Promised:_**

**_Nikolai Krum's Opponents:_**

**_Graphorn - A large and hump-backed creature with golden horns that is native to the mountains of Europe and is the most aggressive creature._**

**_Manticore - A creature with the face of a human, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion._**

**_Chimaera - A creature with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a dragon._**

**_Logan Mikalen's Opponents:_**

**_Sphinx - Please tell me that I don't need to explain this..._**

**_Fwooper - A magical African bird whose song can drive the listener insane._**

**_Unicorn - Please tell me I don't need to explain this..._**

**_Chase Potter's Opponents:_**

**_Arctomantula - Ginormous Man-Eating Spider._**

**_Ashwinder - A serpent that is created from the remains of any magical fires that are left unchecked._**

**_Romanian Longhorn - Dangerous And Rare Dragon That Is Native To The Mountains Of Romania._**

**_-_**

Sitting in the champions tent was painfully long and filled with me thinking about how to get past each of my creatures.

Nikolai Krum went first.

From what I could hear, he defeated his first and second beasts without problems, but was injured defeating his third.

My conclusion was confirmed when Madam Pomfrey rushed in with him hovering on a magical stretcher with blood pouring out of his left arm.

After Krum, Logan was sent out to collect his gems.

From the amount of tamers who rushed past me every so often, I'm guessing that wasn't going so well.

About halfway through Logan's task, Charlie along with a couple of others came over to the tent to talk to me.

"Hey Char!" I said obnoxiously, jumping onto him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Chay", he replied hugging me back.

"Who's this Charlie? Your love interest? Isn't she a little young for you?" One of his companions joked.

"Nah. This is Chase. My niece", he replied.

"Listen", an older man started, staring at me. "We understand that you are going to be fighting our dragon. We just wanted to say that we would appreciate it if you kept our Romanian Longhorn intact."

"I'll try", I replied nodding understandably. From what Charlie said, it's one of the rarest dragons.

After they all nodded, they left to go to their own tent and prep the dragon.

Soon after, Logan came in and a cannon sounded, signaling me to head out to face my fate.

Walking out into a dirt-floored arena that had a giant cave at the other end, I found myself the center of cheers.

Looking at the audience, I noticed various signs cheering on one if the champions. To my delight, many of them were for me.

I also noticed that almost every single family member I had was sitting in a group.

Turning my head back to the cave, I watched as a giant acromantula emerged from the cave.

_I'm so screwed._

**_-oOo-_**

Huffing on my breath, I held onto my broken/singed wand arm.

Fucking Ashwinders. They're like basilisks without the petrifying thing.

After defeating the giant spider, who had pinned me, making the only way I could get free to break my own arm, and the snake with a nasty habit of setting itself on fire, I feel like just blowing off the dragon.

_Wait..._

_DRAGON_

At least I've got two gems so far.

Dropping my head into my hands as Professor Longbottom retrieved me and pulls me into the champions tent for my five minute free time while they prepare the arena for the next beast, I groan.

"Do you know what your going to do for the dragon?" He asked me.

"Dunno. I heard something about my dad using his broom but I don't really want to be that cliche so..." I trailed off.

At the large sound of a cannon, I walked back out of the tent, to see a rocky landscape before me, and a very pissed looking dragon.

Narrowing my eyes, I spotted the prize.

An onyx gem had been placed on a collar looking thing on the dragon itself.

Walking cautiously towards the dragon, I suddenly found large jets of fire being spit towards me.

Jumping into one of the crags, I dodged, escaping narrowly.

After that, the next couple minutes ensued of me sprinting around the circular arena, dodging flames.

Soon, the Romanian Longhorn had me pinned right in front of the judges box.

"Run Potter!" Lee shouted at me.

Looking around for an escape I jumped to the only possible route the dragon had left me.

Onto it's back.

As the Longhorn shook itself out, trying to rid itself of me, I gripped tighter to its scales, all the while trying to reach the sapphire gem that was resting on its neck.

I'm going to kill whoever decided to put the gem there.

Suddenly, the dragon decided it had better things to do than snap at me.

Spreading its wings ever so slightly, it pushed off into the air.

Soon, I found myself doing barrel rolls on the dragons back as it broke its chains and flew around the sky.

Holding onto the Romanian dragon's neck, I suddenly felt my hand come in contact with something much colder and smoother than the scales.

Gripping it tightly and pulling, I found the gem in my hand.

_Yay!_

Still on the dragon.

_No!_

Spinning my head around, I watched with interest as hundreds of feet below, tamers were going frantic watching.

Thinking through my options and the dragon continued going upwards, I realized that it was going to try a suffocate me by flying where I can't breathe.

Making a split-second decision, I pulled out my wand and leapt off of the dragons back.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" I shrieked over the screams of the crowd as I fell hundreds of feet through the air.

Fifty feet from the ground, my broom came into view, flying towards me. Angling myself perfectly, practiced from falling during quidditch practice, I fell onto my broom only twenty feet from the the jutting rocks.

Quickly collecting myself, I pulled the sapphire gem out of my pocket and held it up to the judges.

"I got the stupid gem now can collect your bloody dragon?" I asked.

Looking upwards, I noticed that the dragon was circling in the sky above the arena.

I'm going to be mentally scarred forever with dragons.

As the dragon team flew up into the air, everybody, minus a few Slythering headed by Cormac Malfoy, started cheering.

Woot!

Slumping over on my broom, I stayed stationary as Madam Pomfrey lead my broom forwards with a flick of her wand towards the champions tent.

As she levitated me onto a small cot, I looked lazily up at the Hogwarts healer.

Seeing that I was close to losing consciousness, she looked expectantly at me.

"Family, quidditch team, Kylie Evans, and other champions are allowed in. See you in a bit", I murmured.

And with that, I passed out.

**_-_**

**_Sooo? The first task! Comment, vote, and be epic! So I was thinking... I need a catchphrase... Any ideas? I was also thinking and wanted to say these things.._**


End file.
